


Give Me the Goods

by venomrebel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Slight Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomrebel/pseuds/venomrebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has had a crush on Derek Hale, pastry chef, for a while now. Who knew it would take Peter Hale to move on from pining to an actual date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me the Goods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saphicwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphicwitch/gifts).



> Okay so this is for Saphicwitch. I really tried incorporating Lydia, but it didnt work out, Im sorry! Also, this was the only way I saw Peter as a matchmaker.This is probably not what you had in mind, but I hope you like this anyway! 
> 
> Also, I tried to fix any mistakes, but after a while the words just blended together and I lost track. This is my first ever sign up, I hope I did it some form of justice. Also the Title is cheesy and once you read the story you'll probably want to smack yourself. Sorry, I hate having to choose titles. Thanks for reading guys.

When Stiles walks into the sheriff's department holding yet another box of pastries from Hale’s Goods, he isn't surprised by the eye roll his best friend Scott gives him. 

“I'd wish you'd actually just ask the guy out! You go in there twice a week and come into work with more sweets than you can stomach. Don't think your dad hasn't been sneaking a few.” Scott mock chastises him.

“It's not my fault Scott! I can talk to the guy but when I try to ask him out it's like my brain shuts down! I’m not ready for that kind of rejection!” Stiles says defensively.

“Oh Come off it Stiles. He’d be an idiot to not at least give you a chance. But I bet that is a first huh? You never shut up.”

It was amazing how Scott could compliment and insult in one go. 

“Hey! Not nice Scott! Don't you have investigative stuff to you know… Investigate or something!” Stiles eloquently remarks.

Scott gives him the most unimpressed smirk Stiles has ever seen. 

“Yea and don't you have computers to go and play with?”

Stiles gives him a bow and says, “touche my friend.”

He turns to head to his department but before he can move, Scott’s hand shoots out to grab a muffin out of the box Stiles is carrying. Stiles just gives him a dirty look before scurrying off to his desk.  
\-------

Stiles works for the sheriff’s department, as a computer forensics specialist, but he occasionally helps out some of the surrounding law enforcement agencies outside of Beacon Hills. Scott works as an investigating detective with the department. 

Who knew Beacon Hills needed to many fancy employees? But it seemed as the town expanded, so did the crime rate. Stiles didn't mind too much. He was able to stay close to his dad and friends, while also earning a really good salary. 

Along with the town expansion, came new business opportunities for the locals. Case in point, Hale’s Goods. The Hale's had been in Beacon Hills, as long as the Stilinskis had. Stiles grew up with Hale's in school. About a year ago, Derek and Laura Hale, siblings, had opened up a pastry shop. Derek did the baking and Laura took care of the general public. 

To say that Stiles enjoys Hale's Goods is an understatement. All their pastries are amazing, Derek has a real talent for baking. But the reason he frequents Hale's so much, might have to do with more than their products. Stiles has had a mild crush on Derek for a while now.

Even in high school, Stiles thought Derek was pretty hot. He was a few years older than Stiles, so beyond the attractiveness he never gave it much thought. And then Derek went off to college and Stiles rarely saw him as he went off to do his own college thing. That is until Stiles walked into Hale's for the first time last year.

After that, he couldn't help the crush that made itself known to Stiles. The man was so attractive, Stiles didn't know what to do with himself. He had the most amazing colored eyes Stiles couldn't describe. It was probably weird that Stiles found it endearing every time Derek got flustered (or in most cases annoyed) if he ever had to speak to customers for more than a few moments.

Though Stiles found himself often making small talk with Derek, he couldn’t help how nervous he got when it came to trying to ask him out. 

Which is how Stiles finds himself,a few days later, waiting in line at Hale’s. There were only two other customers waiting in front of Stiles. He looks around the bakery, watching Laura take orders and taking in the customers Hale’s usually racked up during the day. That was when he noticed a man sitting a few tables away staring at Stiles. The man looked vaguely familiar to Stiles, but he couldn't quite put his finger on where he knew the man.

The man gave Stiles a wave of his hand and an over exaggerated wink, before the man got up and seemed to make his way over to Stiles. Stiles looked away from the approaching man and realized he was next in line, with Derek now at the counter instead of Laura. 

“Hey Stiles, nice seeing you again. What can I get for you today?” Derek asks Stiles, with a small smile on his face.

Before Stiles can say anything, the man Stiles had noticed earlier, was standing beside Derek at the counter.

“Hey Derek, who’s your friend? Im Peter by the way,” the man- Peter, in what Stiles assumes is suppose to be a charming tone.

Derek’s gaze darts from Peter, to Stiles, and then back to Peter, before his eyes narrow suspiciously at the man standing next to him.

“Stiles, this is Peter, my uncle. Peter, that’s Stiles, my- I, uh, I mean - he works down at the sheriff’s department, with his dad, the sheriff.” Stiles wonders if the implication he heard on the word ‘sheriff’ was deliberate or just part of the stiff tone Derek had taken on when his uncle approached.  
If Stiles’ gaze hadn't been suspiciously turned on Peter, he might have missed the way Peter’s eyes narrowed a tiny bit when Derek mentioned his dad, but then seemed to perk right back in recognition of some kind.

“Wait, Stiles was it?” He asks before he turns his head in Derek’s direction.

Derek looks back at his uncle, confused, before widening in some kind of realization and ducks his head away. 

Stiles has no clue what’s happening but he can’t help noting how Derek’s ears turn a shade of pink and he bites his lower lip in what Stiles assumes is embarrassment, over what Stiles has no clue.

Stiles clears his throat over the awkward silence that has settled in, “Yes, Stiles is my name. Um and I’ll just take my usual Derek. Thanks.”

He hands over the money to Derek and takes the to go box, wanting to leave this whole weird situation.

Before he leaves, he gives Derek a shy smile and thanks him. When he reaches the front door of the bakery, he turns back to see Derek glaring at his uncle, before turning to Stiles and giving him a wave of his hand. Stiles pretended to ignore the wink Peter sends his way.

\--------

To say that something weird is happening at Hale’s was an understatement. Since Stiles’ impromptu meet with Peter, Stiles couldn’t help the nagging feeling at he knew Peter from somewhere. So Stiles did what Stiles does when he has something he feels the need to unravel, he looked up Peter in the police database. 

Turns out, a few years ago when Stiles was new in the department, Peter did time in prison for a string of petty B&Es. Stiles’ dad was on duty at the time and apparently the one who caught Peter.

Well maybe now Stiles knows what the look between Derek and Peter was when the sheriff was mentioned. 

Stiles has no idea what to do with this information. 

As Stiles is looking over the information for the millionth time, the door to the lab room he works in opens and in came Scott. He stands at the door staring at Stiles before his eyes zero in on the box from Hale’s. 

“Really? Again Stiles! Come on, man! Just ask the man out!” He exclaims before marching over and picking up the box, before turning around to head for the door. 

“Hey! Don’t take all of them! Scott!” Stiles shouts at him.

“No, if you can’t find the balls to ask him out, you don’t get any Hale’s Goods, including Derek’s!” He shouts as he walked out the door.

All Stiles can do is gape at his now ex best friend. 

“You suck, Scott Mccall!”  
\----

Stiles decides to just pretend he knows nothing and forget the Peter incident at Hale’s the other day.

He should have known it was too good to be true. 

As Stiles opens the door to the bakery, he bumps into someone trying to come out. 

“Sorry about tha- oh hey Stiles!” 

Stiles looks up to see Peter standing in front of him.

“Uh hey Peter.”

Peter gives Stiles a sly smirk and steps out of the bakery, closing the door behind him.

“How are you doing? Came to get you biweekly dose of sweets, I see?” 

“Wait how’d you know that- wait never mind forget it, Uh yeah, something like that.” Stiles mutters.

“Tell me Stiles, what's your favorite kind?” Peter murmurs in an overly saccharine voice. 

Stiles narrows his eyes at Peter before bluntly stating, “not you.”

Stiles is surprised to see Peter throw his head in laughter.

“Oh don't you worry about me Stiles, I don't date cops. But I know someone who might.”

Stiles purposely ignores the last part of Peter's statement.

“I mean criminals usually tend to avoid sleeping with cops.” 

Oops, so much for ignoring the situation. Stiles couldn't help just how much he wanted to knock that smug look of his face.

“Got me all figured out, huh? Surprising considering, you're kind of oblivious to other situations.” Peter says as he puts his arm around Stiles’ shoulders and spins him around to look through the glass door. He sees Derek standing at the counter glowering at them.

“I have no idea what you're even talking about.” He mutters under his breath

Peter just smiles at him before he lets go of Stiles and opens the door for him. 

Stiles stands there watching him walk away until he hears someone clear their throat behind him. He turns around to see Derek standing there with an unreadable look on his face.

“You're uncle is really something isn't he?” Stiles jokingly says. 

“Are you going to order something or not?” Derek says with a grimace, like it's a hardship standing here talking to Stiles.

Stiles can't help the confused look that crosses his face as he take note of the change in demeanor of Derek.

“Yes I'll just take the usual box. Thanks.” Stiles sullenly says. 

They walk over to the counter in an awkward silence that continues until Derek charges him and slides the box over. 

“Thanks Derek. See you next time?” Stiles says with a hopeful tone in his voice. 

“Yea sure Stiles.” Derek mumbles without even looking up at Stiles.

Stiles takes that as the clear dismissal it is, and walks away to head to work.  
\--  
Stiles decides to go back a few days later, but as he walks by the big glass window, he peers in and sees Derek standing at the counter. Derek who catches sight of Stiles before he ducks out and heads into the kitchen, wit the door swinging behind him. 

Stiles sees Laura turn to look of where he brother disappeared, before she turns to look at Stiles. She gives him a small smile before she continues taking orders. Stiles decides to keep walking.

 

Stiles avoids going to the bakery for the following week. Stiles can’t help the feeling that he might have done something to upset Derek. So instead of leaving his apartment a few minutes early so he can make it to Hale’s, He just goes to work.

Scott being the best friend Stiles has ever had, immediately notices the change, also the lack of pastries. 

“Oh, no. What happened?” Do I need to go make an arrest?”

Stiles gives his friend a half hearted smile. “No, Scott, it's okay. Just not in the mood for baked goods.”

“Yeah, but that never stopped you going into the damn place.” Scott says matter-of-fact.

Stiles huffs out a breath, “I think I'm being avoided.”

He tells Scott about the incidents a few days ago. Scott puts his arm around Stiles shoulders and gives him a squeeze.

“It's okay man. do you want me to come over and we can watch shitty reality tv and drink shitty beer? I'm sure Isaac won't mind. Been meaning to spend some quality Stiles time anyway.” Scott says encouragingly.

Stiles gives him the one of the only genuine smiles he's been able to muster all week. 

“Thanks, Scott. Tell your boyfriend I appreciate his sacrifice.” Stiles jokes. 

That afternoon, Stiles heads over to the local grocery store to buy a case of beer, a few frozen pizzas, and a tub of ice cream for good measure. As he walks out and heads to his car, he catches the sight a familiar, if somewhat unwanted face.

“Stiles, what a surprise seeing you here. Considering you’ve not been around to the bakery lately. To say you've been missed, is putting it lightly.” Peter says as he comes to a stop in front of Stiles.

“Wish I could say the same, but alas my dad taught me not to lie.” Stiles retorts.

“Oh how is the old man? Still keeping the streets of Beacon Hills safe from people like me?” Peters says with a smirk on his face.

“I mean you weren't really much a criminal were you? A few B&Es before you were caught?” Stiles said mockingly. He never thought he'd be mocking someone for not be a better criminal.

Peter narrowed his eyes before smiling at him. “I like you Stiles. Which is why I'm going to share with you a little secret about a certain tall, dark, and broody nephew of mine.”  
\---------

 

 

After Stiles finishes talking to Peter, and questioning everything he says, Stiles calls Scott, to cancel. He has to go see Derek. Fortunately for Stiles, Scott is the best friend a guy could ever have.

As Stiles makes his way into the bakery, he bypasses the people waiting in line, interrupting the customer giving her order to Laura.

“I'm sorry, this'll only take a second,” he addresses the lady who looks like she's about to give him a piece of her mind. 

“Laura! Hey! Is Derek in? I need to talk to him.”

 

Laura gives Stiles a smirk and says, “you just missed him. He’s gone for the day” 

Stiles feels his shoulders drop in resignation.

“But if you hurry, you can catch up to him. He decided to walk home today. Just head east and you should be able to find. And Stiles, do I have to give you the ‘break my brother’s heart, I break you’ speech?” Laura says with a playful tone, but the look on her face says she’s serious.

“Don’t plan on it! thanks!” Stiles says as he turns around and practically runs out the door.

He takes Laura’s direction and heads east as fast as he can without running over people. Its not long that he sees the broad shoulders and muscular back hes become so used to seeing every week.

“Hey! Derek! Wait please!” Stiles shouts as he jogs to catch up with Derek.

Derek stops in his tracks and turns around when he hears his name. 

“Hey!” Stiles says as he tries to regain his breath. 

Derek’s eyebrows quirk up in curiosity. “Hey Stiles.”

“I tried to reach you at the bakery, but you were already gone, and I didn't exactly have your number. So here I am, chasing you down the street like a stalker. You’d think I’d know better, consider I work with cops and I was raised by one. I-” Stiles rambling trails off when he takes a look at the confused face on Derek’s face.

“Okay sorry. I'm not making much sense. There was a reason, I ran after you. I-uh, I wanted to see if you wanted go out sometime.” Stiles says nervously. 

“What?“ Derek squeaks out.

“Go out? Like a date. Like I’d want to court you, if we were in a Victorian era novel.” Stiles blurts out.

Derek gapes at Stiles for what seems like a long time, that Stiles starts hoping the floor opened up at swallowed him a little. The silence only continues.

“Okay maybe this was a bad idea.” Stiles says as he takes a step back from Derek, but before he go much further, Derek reaches out to grab his arm.

“Wait! I'm just trying to process. This is a lot to take in. you actually asking me out.” Derek stammers out.

Stiles takes a good look at Derek and see the disbelief on his face for the first time.

“Your uncle was right, we are both oblivious idiots.” And that is apparently the wrong thing to say, because Derek seems to tense up at the mention of his uncle.

“My uncle?” He asks flatly.

“Yeah, I ran into him today. Hes actually the reason I’m here. Told me that if we didn't get our heads out of our asses, that we’d never see what was in front of us. He also told me you had the biggest crush on me.” he explains with a smile.

“Peter told you this? Are you sure we’re talking about the right guy? Up until now, I thought he was trying to get with you. That last day you were in the shop…” he trails off.

“What!? Peter? Oh no, no,no! How have you not know that I’ve been crushing on you like a lovesick teenager? I go in the shop like twice a week, Derek! No one person can have that many sweets and still be alive!” Stiles yammers out indignantly. the thought of him and Peter is enough to induce vomiting.

Stile caught off from that line of thought when he hears Derek laugh, with his head thrown back. And Stiles has to admit, seeing Derek laugh, gives Stiles butterflies. Stiles never thought he would use the word adorable to describe someone like Derek. But that is exactly what he looks like, right in this moment, adorable.

“What so funny?” Stiles asks.

“This whole thing. Peter, me, you. I cant believe it took me being jealous of Peter for this, us,” he points at Stiles and then at himself, “to happen.”

Stiles cant help the hope that blossoms in his chest. 

“Us?” Stiles says with a smile on his face.

And for the first time Stiles, can recall, Derek gives him the shiest smile he has ever seen.  
“Yea, if you still want that.” He says hopefully.

“Of course I do. If you're not busy now, we can go grab something to eat? I also have a few frozen pizzas sitting in the back seat of my car. I kind of cancelled on my best friend to be here.” 

Derek gives him an encouraging smile. “Yeah that sounds good.”

Stiles will never admit it to him, but he kind of owes Peter Hale for this. 

As they make their way back to where Stiles parked his car, Derek steps in close to him and shyly reaches for his hand before intertwining their fingers. He can't help the broad smile that seems to take over his face. Stiles feels something settle in him with Derek by his side.


End file.
